The Ghost of Maiden's Peak/(Transcript)
(episode starts) *(the scene opens on a moonlit night where a figure stands on a high peak, it's the stone figure of a young woman with a red flower in her hair. Soon, that same girl appears outside the statue, but in the form of a ghost) *???: I've been waiting for you. Come back to me. Return to your beloved. I'm waiting for you. *(as the ghost says those last words, it transforms into a round ghost and its voice changes, indicating that things aren't as they appear to be as the ghost starts laughing) *Ash: (V.O.) The Ghost of Maiden's Peak! *Narrator: Since last time, Ash and his friends have been on a faerie sailing from the resort of Porta Vista to continue their Pokemon journey. Suddenly, Misty spots a landmark. *Misty: Hey! Look over there! *(Pikachu looks with her as everyone else joins) *Ash: Great! That must be Maiden's Peak, that's where we get off. We'll be landing soon! *Ben: (in thought) It must be that time of year again. Summer's end. *Azusa: Hey guys, where's Mugi-senpai? *(elsewhere on the boat, Mugi was battling a wild Pokemon she had never seen before, a Milcery) *Mugi: That was one strong Dazzling Gleam *(Milcery fires another Dazzling Gleam) *Mugi: Its using it again, use Mirror Coat. *(Van-Lily deflects Dazzling Gleam with Mirror Coat) *Mugi: Flash Cannon! *(Van-Lily blasts Milcery with Flash Cannon, knocking it out cold) *Mugi: Now's my chance! Pokeball, go! *(The ball struck Milcery and is sucked inside, after a few wobbles, it stops and pings) *Mugi: I did it! My first wild Pokemon catch! *Ben: What's all the hubba, Mugi? *Mugi: I just caught my first wild Pokemon, Ben-chan! *Ben: You'll have to show me when we make landfall, but come and look! We're approaching our destination! *(Ben and Mugi arrive with the others and look out to see Maiden's Peak as they pass by) *Ben: As my uncle said when we went out on our massive lake to feed the water Pokemon, land-ho! *Brock: (sighs) It wouldn't matter to me if I never saw land again. I just wasted another summer. *Ash: But we had a whole summer of adventures. *Ben: Yeah, Brock. When it comes to summer there are two things I look forward to, and one of those things being adventures, especially when said adventures happen at Porta Vista. *Brock: For you, summer mean adventures and whatever that second thing you look forward to is. To kids, summer means playing on the beach, splashing around and having fun, but for me.. summer means, bathing suits and girls to wear them! (drops to his knees) Now bikini season's over and I'll have to wait another year to meet a girl! *Ben: (in thought) Over dramatic, much? *(Mio pulled Brock's ear) *Mio: That's enough drama from you, Brock. *Brock: Ow! Mio! Stop it, please! *(Meanwhile, far behind the boat and following in a bucket tied to a rope, Team Rocket is slowly sailing along) *Meowth: We're really at the end of our rope! *James: No room, no room service. *Jessie: Stop whining. We don't have a cent and at least this beats swimming. *(Later, the faerie makes landfall) *Announcer: Maiden's Peak welcomes the passengers arriving from Porta Vista! We invite you all to attend our annual Summer's End Festival, now in progress! *Ash: Cool! A festival! *Ben: That's what I like, a summertime festival! *Misty: It looks like fun! Let's check it out! *Ritsu: Who knows? Maybe they might have a bravery contest! *Ben: Did you say "bravery contest"? As in, the school club trip and summer camp tradition? *Ritsu: That's what I said! Reminds me of one summer band training camp we were on after Azu-nyan first joined us. *Azusa: How could I forget? You failed to scare anyone that night, but Sawako sure did scare me and Mio-senpai. *Mio: Don't remind me. *Brock: I'll ride the Ferris wheel all alone. (notices someone off to his left as does Pikachu) Huh? Who's that? *(What Brock and Pikachu see is the girl from the beginning of the episode) *Brock: Whoa! What a knockout! *(Right after he says that, Brock gets trampled by disembarking passengers, but Pikachu notices something's off as he soon sees the girl turn into that same round ghost from the beginning of the episode and then disappears with a smile) *Brock: Hey. She's gone! *Pikachu: Pikachu? ("What was that?") *Ash: Cheer up, Brock! We're at a festival! *Ben: Ash's right! No need to be a party pooper! *Misty: Yeah! Let's have some fun. *Ben: (in thought) Why is it that I suddenly felt a brief case of the chills? That only happened when I was young, that fateful Halloween night. (thinks back) But it couldn't be! There's no way this place has a resident ghost! *(Meanwhile, Team Rocket pulls themselves up onto the dock) *James: There's a festival! *Jessie: (chuckles) People spend a lot of money at these festivals, but they never pay attention, so they drop their change all over the place! *Meowth: Meowth want a cotton candy! *James: Money is sweeter. (looks off to his left and also notices the same young girl Brock saw) Sweet! *Jessie: (smacks James) Snap out of it! Stop daydreaming! That festival is waiting and I can smell money! *Meowth: (runs off with Jessie) I can smell corn dogs. *(James turns to look at the girl again, but she disappeared. Meanwhile, at the festival, a parade is going on and our heroes are having a wonderful time, all save for one) *Brock: She was the most beautiful girl I ever seen. *(everyone turns to Brock and wonders what he means, when suddenly, an elderly woman appears and approaches them) *(This time it was Azusa who pulled Brock's ear to snap out of its trance) *Azusa: Come on, Brock. That's enough! *Snowbelle: Es purr purr Espurr ("Yeah, focus on the festival fun.") *Brock: Ouch! Why you, too, Azusa?! *Elderly woman: Hey, you there! *Brock: (turns instantly) Are you the.. *(However, instead of the girl he saw, he sees the face of the elderly woman) *Brock: (screams) You're not the beautiful.. *Elderly woman: Who's not beautiful? (gets out a magnifying glass to get a closer look at Brock) Beware, not of an old beauty like me, but a beautiful young woman. Or you'll meet a cruel fate. *Brock: That girl on the rock! I have to meet her! *Misty: I must be the beautiful girl she's talking about. But I'd never hurt Brock. *Ben: What exactly do you mean by "beware of a beautiful young woman"? Is that this same girl Brock just spoke of? *Elderly woman: I was talking about an elegant young woman, not some scrawny little blabbermouth like you! *Misty: Scrawny?! *Ash: Real scrawny! *(Ash gets whacked by Misty) *Misty: That's it! I don't have to stand around here and be insulted! Let's get out of here! *(Misty grabs Brock and Ash and walks off angrily with the others following) *Brock: The beautiful woman, a cruel fate. The cruelest fate, would be never to see her again. *Ben: (in thought) I just had another minor case of chills. But this time it was around that elderly woman. Normally I get the chills when I'm near some place that looks intimidating, but this is the second time it's happened! What's going on around here at Maiden's Peak? *(Meanwhile, Team Rocket is looking for dropped change) *Jessie: Nothing! There's no money anywhere at this festival! *James: Not a quarter, nickle, or dime! Not even a penny! *Meowth: What kind of cheap festival is this? We gotta keep looking till we find something! *(sure enough, James finds a penny) *James: A penny! *Elderly woman: Hold it right there! *(James turns, thinking it's someone who wants the coin, and sees the old woman that the gang met earlier) *James: I dropped this. *Elderly woman: I've been watching you, you're up to know good! And there's no good in your future. *James: Who? The police? The sheriff? The FBI? *Elderly woman: I see a young and beautiful woman who will lead you to a cruel fate. *James: I don't need a fortune teller to know that. Some woman is always causing me trouble, it's a curse. (sighs) *Jessie: Who do you mean? *(soon, the familiar voice of Officer Jenny is heard) *Officer Jenny: Good afternoon. I'm with the local police department and I know exactly what you all are doing. *(Team Rocket panics when they think Officer Jenny is on to them and their criminal careers) *Officer Jenny: I see you found some change that someone dropped. Whenever money's lost, even a penny, it must be reported to the authorities. *(As she speaks, James puts the penny in her hand) *Officer Jenny: Thanks for being such an observant citizen. Now, if you'll just follow me, we'll file a report at the station. *James: The station? *(Jessie panics because she knows that Officer Jenny will pull up their files and arrest them once she realizes that they're part of Team Rocket) *Jessie: We don't want to get in your way, so why don't you go ahead and file it without us and keep the change? Bye-bye! (grabs James and Meowth off screen and runs off rather quickly) *(Meanwhile, at the fabled Maiden's Peak) *???: Welcome! To celebrate the Summer's End Festival, we will now display the Shrine of the Maiden's greatest treasure! For two-thousand years, this painting has hung within the Shrine of the Maiden. Once each year, it is removed from the shrine and displayed to the public during this festival. As I unveil the painting, please gaze with reverence. *(the painting is unveiled, and our heroes, Team Rocket, and everyone else in attendance are amazed) *Jessie: Who's that? *Meowth: She's cute. *James: (gasp) It's her! *Brock: But, it can't be! *(both James and Brock are shocked that the girl in the painting is the same one they saw earlier) *Brock: She's so incredibly beautiful! *Nodoka Manabe: That's what Brock always does around a girl so what makes her different? *Radish: Od dish dish ("Tell me about it") *James: She's the girl of my dreams, don't wake me up! *Nodoka Manabe: I sure hope that the painter didn't end up trying to eat the paint and paintbrush like Yui tried to eat her crayon in kindergarten. *Yui: (shocked) Gah! Don't bring that up!! *Huggy: Goo Goodra Goo Goo dra Goodra dra!? ("What do you mean trying to bring up an embarrassing memory for my friend!?") *(James and Brock try to approach the painting for a closer look, but the announcer stops them) *???: Stay back! The woman in this painting perished over two-thousand years ago. *Brock: Two-thousand years? *???: She was in love with a brave and handsome young man, but he left her and sailed away to fight in a war. *Maiden: I'll wait for you forever! Come back to me! Farewell! *???: And she did wait for a very long time, hoping to see his ship on the horizon. But her true love never returned to that place again. Still, she waited and waited, never moving from that spot. Until, finally, her body was turned into stone, just like the cliff upon which she stood. To this day, she waits for her love to return. *(As soon as the story ends, Ben starts getting the chills again) *Ben: (in thought) I just got a stronger chill, either from that story or.. Wait! That guy said that she still waits for her true love to return to this day. Could it be that the chills I felt were... (Ben's face suddenly becomes pale, as if he saw a ghost) It can't be! This place DOES have a resident ghost! *Mugi: Ben-chan? Are you okay? *Ben: Huh? Oh, sure, Mugi! I'm fine. (laughs nervously) *Brock: Just tell me, where's this rock? *???: Maiden's Rock is not far from this shrine. *(later, both our heroes and Team Rocket are looking at Maiden Rock) *Brock: So that's Maiden Rock! It's the most beautiful rock I've ever seen! *James: I don't care if she's made of stone, I'm still in love with her! *Brock: If she were my girlfriend, I'd make sure she was never out of my sight! *James: No one would ever steal her from me! Not even Team Rocket! I'll fight them to keep her safe! *(While James speaks, Jessie is holding onto him to keep him from falling over the edge) *Jessie: James, you're insane! Why would we steal a thing like that?! *Meowth: We could steal that other thing! *Jessie: What thing? *Meowth: Pokemon are valuable, but so are works of art! Let's swipe the painting! *Jessie: (unknowingly lets go of James) If we grab that painting, we could make a bundle! *James: (screams) Jessie! Jessie! Before you grab it, grab hold of me! *(Jessie grabs James, but she gets pulled down into the water with him) *Meowth: Team Rocket is really slippin. *(Later that night) *Snowbelle: Espurr purr, Espurr Espurr Espurr. ("Face it Brock, that statue's going nowhere") *Azusa: Snowbelle says that statue is going nowhere, Brock. *Ben: Yeah, I don't see the point of hanging around here. *Ash: No matter how long you wait, a rock is a rock, Brock. *Misty: Yeah, let's go back to the festival. This is boring! *Brock: Why don't you all go back? I wanna stay here a little bit longer. *Ash: You remember where we're staying tonight, right? *Brock: The Pokemon Center near the port, I'll make it back by curfew. *(Ash picks up his backpack and looks at Brock strangely) *Ben: Are you sure you want to hang around here still? *Brock: Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. *Liam: If you say so. *Ben: (in thought) I feel another case of the chills coming on. I sure hope Brock does make it by curfew, otherwise there'd be no way to get him and bring him to the Pokemon Center. *(Everyone leaves off screen as dark clouds pass by the moon. Later, at the Pokemon Center, the clock strikes eleven, the time of curfew for Maiden's Peak) *Ben: It's curfew, and not a sign of Brock. *Misty: I'm getting worried, Brock still isn't back yet. *Nodoka Manabe: Maybe him staying out at Maiden's Rock was a bad idea. *Ben: I agree. (in thought) I've got a bad feeling about this. (aloud) I guess we'll have to get him in the morning. Anyway, I'll set up a nice place for us to have a seat, and I'll tell you one of the old stories I heard while I was a kid in Porta Vista. But be warned, it's rather scary. *(Mio soon turns a bit pale upon hearing those words) *Ash: Huh? *(Soon, the gates over the Pokemon Center doors and windows start to close, as per order of the curfew) *Ash: Wait! I'll go out and look for him! *(However, Ash is stopped by Nurse Joy) *Nurse Joy: Hold it! Don't you realize it's your bedtime? *Ash: Yes, but.. *Nurse Joy: Staying up late is bad for your skin and it makes you irritable and it ruins your appetite! I won't allow it! Now get to bed this instant! *Ben: Face it, Ash. Time is time, and we ran out of it. Now then, about that scary story from Porta Vista.. (a wicked grin spreads across Ben's face as the gates close. Meanwhile, at the Shrine of the Maiden, Meowth's alarm clock wakes him up, indicating to him that it's time for the heist) *Meowth: What time is it? Wake up! Time to steal the painting! Wake up, you two! *Jessie: Our beauty sleep.. *James: Beautiful. I must meet you. I'm coming to you. *(Soon, the wind picks up fast and clouds roll over the moon. Next thing you know, the doors the the shrine blow open, and the Maiden's ghost appears) *Meowth: What's that? *(The Maiden's ghost spots Meowth after he spots it and screams in fright, and puts him to sleep) *Meowth: Must be dreaming. Back to sleep. Meowth. *Maiden: My love. I'm waiting for you. *(The voice of the ghost wakes James) *James: Who said that? Who are you? *(The ghost smiles) *James: It's you! So it really was you! *(Meanwhile, on the other side of the shrine where Brock sits) *Brock: Two-thousand years. *(Suddenly, Brock feels a presence behind him. He turns and sees the ghost) *Maiden: I've been waiting for you, for such a long time. *Brock: It's you! It's really you! *(The ghost nods. The next day, both our heroes and Team Rocket are looking for their missing party members at the shrine) *Mugi: Brock?! Come out, come out wherever you are! *Ash: Brock?! *Misty: Brock?!? Where are you?! *Pikachu: Pikachu?! ("Where are you, Brock?!") *Ben: This is no time to be playing hide and seek! *Jessie: James?! James?! If you're not here, at least come and tell us! *Meowth: That's right! *Ash: Hey, Brock?! *(Soon, both parties meet up) *Jessie: Oh! *Ash: You again! *Ben: (in thought) Well, with Team Rocket here, I can assume that they're behind Brock's disappearance. *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Gastly! *(Back to the show) *Jessie: Yuck! *Ash: Double yuck! *Mio: You're telling me! *Jessie: I finally found you! Oh, wait a minute! None of you are the one I'm looking for! *Ritsu: What are you doing here, anyway?! *Chupy: Pichu chu chu Pichu! ("Other than the obvious!") *Ash: Hey, are you looking for somebody, too? *Jessie: (clears her throat) Prepare for trouble, and make it double. Doing this by myself is a real drag. *Ui: (in thought) She's doing that whole motto thing by herself? I think I know who she and Meowth are looking for! *Jessie: To protect the world from devastation, to unite all peoples within our nation. To denounce the evils of truth and love.. *James: To extend our reach to the stars above. *(Jessie suddenly stops when she hears the muffled sound James' voice) *Jessie: Jessie? *James: James. *Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! *James: Surrender now, (comes flying out of the shrine) or prepare to fight! *Jessie: He looks awful! *Meowth: Worse than usual! *(Soon after, Brock comes flying out of the shrine) *Ben: Brock, too! *Ash: Brock, what happened? *Liam: What's with these two? *Ash: Pull yourself together! *Mio: What got into these two? *(James grabs Jessie's leg) *Jessie: What do you think you're doing? *(Right then and there, the elderly woman from the previous day shows up) *Elderly woman: So, everything turned out just as I predicted. *Everyone: Huh? *Ash: It's the old woman. *Ben: We saw you yesterday when you gave Brock that warning. Is this what you meant? *Elderly woman: Obviously, these two have both seen the ghost of the Maiden. *(Mio and Ben turn a bit pale and Ben gets a stronger case of the chills upon hearing those words) *Everyone (save for Ben and Mio): Ghost of the Maiden? *Ben: Did you just say..? *Mio: Ghost?!? *(Mio puts her hands over her ears and turns away in tears) *Mugi: Oh, dear. This always happens whenever ghosts are brought up around Mio. *Ben: Well, that explains why these two are acting crazy. *Ash: They're possessed! *Ben: (in thought) Possessed? This doesn't look like a case of possession. *Ash: Pikachu! *Ritsu: I get what you have in mind! Chupy! *(Both Pikachu and Chupy attack Brock and James and make them go back to normal) *Ben: You alright? *Brock: Uh, who am I? I am Brock. *Ash: Brock's back! *Ben: Thank goodness. *James: I'm James from Team Rocket. (gets up and starts acting strange) *Jessie: He's back. *Ben: But not to normal. *(Inside the shrine) *Elderly woman: All men who pass this way fall under her spell. It's always the same story over and over, we find them here acting like zombies with the life sucked out of them, babbling like idiots. It's the work of that maiden's ghost! Still waiting for her young soldier to return! It's just as I warned you. *Liam: Pretty bizarre. Huh? Mio? (sees Mio curled up) Oh, my. *(Liam comforted Mio who was curled up in fear) *Liam: It's okay, Mio. I'm your friend and I'm here for you. There's nothing to worry about *Mio: (looks at Liam with teary eyes) Really? *Liam: Of course. (in thought) So sparkly! The power of cute compels you! *Nana: Sew waddle waddle ("This always happens") *Brock: So what? Who cares, as long as I can be with her. *Ash: (waves his hand in front of Brock) He isn't cured! *Ritsu: And I thought Pikachu and Chupy's combined power would do the trick. *James: I'm scared! You got to do something! *Ben: But what CAN we do? We're dealing with someone, or something, that's been wandering these grounds for two-thousand years since the days of the Kanto war! *Elderly woman: There's only one thing we can do. *(Everyone looks in confusion) *Elderly woman: We have stickers. (puts one on both James and Brock) These are anti-ghost stickers. *Ben: I've seen these before. They're ofuda, talismans designed and made to protect people from harm. (in thought) Though you're bringing them about a bit early, because normally they come out around the end of the year and this is just the end of summer. *Elderly woman: Correct, young man. However.. *Ash: What's the catch? *(soon, a cash register appears) *Elderly woman: I can't just give these stickers away for free. *(Ash falls over in disbelief) *Ben: I had a feeling this would happen. *(later, our heroes are placing stickers all over the shrine) *Mio: I can't believe that we had to pay for all these! *Ash: Oh well, if it's the only thing that'll help. *Misty: We'll stick stickers all over the place! *Ben: (in thought) I personally don't think that having all of these is necessary, but it's the safety of two souls we're talking about, so if it must be done, it must be done. But poor Mio is still in a state of fright. *Liam: Hey, Mio? *Mio: (still curled up in fear, turns to Liam) Hmm? *Liam: Lyco-ping. *(Mio couldn't help but laugh) *Ritsu: That's my line! *Chupy: Pichu chu Pichu chu! ("Don't take Ritsu's lines!") *James: This'll really work, right? *Jessie: (puts a sticker on James' mouth) Shut your mouth! *(soon, night falls) *Ben: Now all we need to do it wait and hope that those stickers work. (in thought) Good thing I got deep pockets as a PDU agent, otherwise we wouldn't be able to try and pull this off. *Jessie: Will she come? *Meowth: Oh, she'll come! *Ash: This better work! *Misty: Let's hope. *(outside, the wind picks up heavily, blowing away all the ofuda on the door and outside walls of the shrine and signalling the arrival of the maiden) *Ben: I just got an even stronger case of the chills. That can only mean one thing! *Elderly woman: She's here! *(the door blows open, extinguishing the fire and sending the stickers on James and Brock flying) *Brock: It's you! *Maiden: I've been waiting for you. *Brock: Yes, and I've been waiting, too. *James: I'm scared! Really really scared! *Maiden: I wanted to meet you. *Brock: And I you. *(soon, Brock and James start levitating towards the ghost) *Ash: Brock! *James: Why?! Why aren't the stickers working?! *Meowth: Maybe because.. *Jessie: We got them.. *Jessie and Meowth: For free. *James: Free? What do you mean free? *Jessie: A two-for-one deal. We got one set free for every set they bought. It was a real bargain. *James: You used freebies? *Jessie: Oops. *James: I can't believe you're letting that ghost get me just because both so cheap! *Jessie: You don't want to go? *James: Of course I don't want to go! I don't want to go! (lets go of the barrier and starts floating away) I don't want to go! I don't want to go! *Ash: Grab him! *Misty: Wait, Brock! *Pikachu: Pika! ("Brock") *Azusa: Snowbelle, use Psychic to stop Brock! *Brock: Hey! Let me go! *Snowbelle: Espurr, Es purr purr. ("Sorry, no can do.") *James: I don't want to go! *(An unseen Dragon Rage blasts the shrine maiden, and made her expand to avoid it) *Mio: Nice shot! *Jessie: Hey, girl! You can't take him! You haven't got a ghost of a chance! *Ben: That was close! (looks at the source of the Dragon Rage) No way! A Dratini?! *(Liam gets out his Pokedex) *Dexter: Dratini, the Dragon Pokemon. Dratini's life energy is constantly building, so it is always growing and can reach lengths of over six feet. As it grows, it sheds its skin regularly and hides behind a rapid waterfall during the process. Although this Pokémon was originally thought to be nothing more than a myth, a small colony has been found living underwater. It stays near the bottom and feeds on food that sinks from the upper levels. *Liam: Wow! A Pokemon that many thought was a myth? *Ben: Yeah, and just wait till it evolves. *(Soon, everyone hears a sound, the sound of James rapidly climbing up the ledge. He spooks Misty when he reaches the top after hearing what Jessie had said) *James: You really do care! *Jessie: It's not cause of you. Girls like her disgust me. Always waiting around for her man as if her was her faithful pet. She can't stand the thought of losing him. She cries. But I'd say "see ya later!" There are plenty more fish in the sea. *Meowth: I could sure go for some fish. *Ben: Um, that's all great thinking, Jessie. But you're kinda forgetting two important details about this girl, she's got psychic powers and she's a ghost! Meaning no attack can harm her! *Maiden: I've been waiting! You cannot interfere! *Ben: I got the chills again. That means something's gonna happen, and soon! *(The ghost uses her powers to call out evil spirits to frighten the entire group and even causing Ben to freeze up) *Ben: (turns paler than before, falls back, and crawls backwards toward the group) *Azusa: Ben? Are you okay? *(However, Ben didn't answer. He was just trembling, Mio did the same.) *Ritsu: (shocked) What are those things? *(Neither Ben or Mio answered) *Dratini: Raaa. *Nana: waddle? Sewaddle waddle? ("Mio? What do we do?") *Ash: (gets out Dexter) Whatever they are, they're not any Pokemon I know. *Dexter: No Pokemon entry found. *Ash: They're not Pokemon? *Liam: Of course they aren't! *Ben: (in thought) Then this whole place is haunted!! *(Everyone panics when the ghosts rush for them) *Dexter: Still searching. *(Ash points Dexter around until he gets a Pokemon in range, which is, surprisingly to everyone, the Maiden herself) *Dexter: Pokemon entry found. Gastly, a Ghost Pokemon. It is usually invisible. It's specialty is hypnosis. *(Dexter's words strike Ben and he soon unfreezes, so does Mio) *Ben: So you're telling me that the Ghost of the Maiden is really... *Ash: Gastly?! You're really a Pokemon?! *Azusa: Snowbelle, look out! *(Snowbelle knew what she had to do, she yowled and glowed by forming more copies of itself) *Azusa: (shocked) What the...? What was that? *Liam: (to Azusa) Double Team! *Azusa: Snowbelle, I can't believe you learned Double Team! I'm so proud of you. *Ben: Well that's fine, especially now that we know we're just dealing with a ghost type Pokemon instead of a human ghost. Right, Gastly?! *Gastly (as the Maiden): So you finally figured it out. Sometimes I'm the ghost of the two-thousand year old maiden.. (turns into the elderly woman) and sometimes I'm the mysterious old woman! *Ben: (in thought) NO WONDER I got the chills around her! It was Gastly in disguise! *Gastly: (as the elderly woman): But, no matter what the disguise, I'll always be.. *(Gastly reveals it's true form and makes the spirits from earlier vanish) *Gastly: Awfully Gastly. *Ash: Well, Gastly, time for a battle! Pikachu! *Ben: Agreed! Now that I know what I'm up against, even though I'm not too keen on ghost Pokemon, I'm ready to fight! *Gastly: My hypnotic powers can work on other Pokemon, too. Including little rodents! *Pikachu: Pika. ("Really.") *Gastly: Stop a rodent.. (transforms into a mouse trap) with a mousetrap! *(Pikachu runs away in fear, since mice don't like mouse traps) *Meowth: Mouse traps won't hurt Meowth! *Gastly: So, Meowth, you want to play games with me? *(Meowth charges) *Gastly: Here's a cat toy I think you'll enjoy! *(Gastly makes a ball appear, distracting Meowth since cats love to play with toys made just for cats) *Jessie: Go, Ekans! *(Ekans charges) *Gastly: A snake's natural enemy is a mongoose! (transforms into a mongoose) Dinner time! *(Ekans runs away in fear after initially coiling around Gastly) *Jessie: (tags James) Your turn! *James: Um. Uh, Kogging! Poison Gas Attack. *(Koffing sprays it's gas) *Gastly (as a Mongoose): (stomps its foot on Koffing while wearing a gas mask, essentially knocking it out) Smoking is prohibited! *(Gastly swatted Snowbelle away transformed as a dog) *Mugi: (gets out Pokeball) Alright Van-Lily, I choose you! *(Van-Lilly materializes) *Gastly: The natural way to counter ice.. (transforms into a torch) with fire! *(The sight of the oncoming torch frightens Van-Lily) *Van-Lily: VAN! NILITE! ("NO! NOT FIRE!!") *Mugi: (shocked) No good. (points Van-Lily's Pokeball at her) Van-Lily, return. *Yui: Even Mugi-chan's Pokemon was unable to conquer it. (gets out Huggy's Pokeball) In that case, Huggy let's go! *(Huggy materializes) *Gastly: A Dragon is weak against (turns into a refrigerator) Ice. *(It fired a powerful Blizzard, which Huggy felt that and took major damage) *Yui: Oh no! Dragons can't stand the cold! *(The force was too much, and Huggy toppled over, knocked out with swirly eyes) *Yui: (shocked) Huggy! *Liam: It knocked Huggy out with just one move. *Ben: That's one strong Gastly! *(Yui rushes over to Huggy) *Yui: (worried) Huggy, speak to me. (holds Huggy's head in her arms) Can you hear me? *(Huggy's eyes began to stir, and it woke up from consciousness) *Yui: That's a relief. (gets teary eyed) If you didn't, then I.... (shakes off her tears and saw Huggy who was saddened) Huggy, what's wrong? *Ben: I think Huggy is upset that it failed. *Yui: Oh. (gets out Huggy's Pokeball) Here, Huggy. Take a rest. You earned it. *Ben: That Gastly took down multiple Pokemon with ease! *Liam: Can anything stop it if a pseudo-legendary Pokemon can't? *Yui: I don't know. *Ash: My turn now! Charmander, I choose you! *(Charmander materializes) *Liam: Count me in on this one! Charmeleon, we need you! *(Charmeleon materializes) *Ben: Let me add a bit more heat to this party! Cinder, go! *(Cinder materializes) *Gastly: Well, now.. (transforms into a fire extinguisher) Here's something for you three! *(Starts spraying, causing the three fire Pokemon to run for it since fire extinguishers can easily put out the flames on a fire Pokemon) *Ben: Ah, great! Gastly has a counter for anything! Including fire Pokemon! *(Gastly turns back to his original form) *Gastly: Now who shall I defeat? *Ritsu: Chupy. *Mio: Tini. *Ui: Angus. *Jun: Didi. *Nodoka Manabe: Radish. *Sawako: Spike. *Ash: Squirtle, Bulbasaur! *Everyone: Attack together! *(Chupy, Angus, Didi, Radish, Spike, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur all materialize) *Gastly: Ha! What a bunch of nuisances! This should be easy. *(Gastly then makes a giant Venasaur and Blastoise appear, freaking out Bulbasaur and Squirtle) *Gastly: Here are Bulbasaur's and Squirtle's evolved forms, Venasaur and Blastoise. And just for fun, I'll combine them into one super Pokemon! To make Venustoise! *(The two Pokemon fuse together and become a mutant Pokemon) *Gastly: Try that on for size! *(When the fusion is complete, off all the Pokemon sent out run in terror) *Ash We lose. *Liam: We can't win, it's too strong. *(Misty and Azusa step in) *Misty: (holding a cross) Then how about this? *Gastly: What's that? *Misty: It's a cross! I've also got garlic, a stake, and a hammer! *Gastly: What do I look like? A vampire or something? *Ben: No you do not! But what you do look like is a ghost Pokemon that's about to be beaten! *Azusa: Ben's right! (to Espurr) Stand up, Espurr. Please, I know you can. Yui-senpai and the others are counting on us! *Snowbelle: (weakly) Es purr purr! (glows white) *(Azusa and Gastly are both surprised) *Azusa: Snowbelle? *Gastly: Now what? *(The Light Music Club saw Snowbelle glowing, but when the glow faded, Snowbelle was no longer an Espurr) *Snowbelle: Meooooowstiiic!! *Azusa: (amazed) *Yui: It evolved into a Meowstic! (gets out Dexter) *Dexter: Meowstic, Female, the Constraint Pokémon, and the evolved form of Espurr. If it doesn't hold back when it unleashes its psychic power, it can tear apart a tanker. Its unfriendliness is part of its charm. *(Snowbelle used Psychic to make the clouds clear as the sun rises and the church bells ring, to Gastly's shock and surprise) *Ash: Huh? What's happening? *Gastly: I may not be a vampire, but I hate sunlight! It's time for me to go until the next festival! *(Gastly slowly fades away) *Gastly: Don't forget the ghost of the Maiden! She and the old lady will return next year, too! *(Gastly completely fades away as the sun rises) *Meowstic: Meow! ("Coward!") *Yui: I can't believe Azu-nyan was the one who beat Gastly. *Azusa: It was nearly time for the sun to rise anyway, Yui-senpai. *Misty: Yeah. But that really was ghastly. *Ash: Right? *Pikachu: Pika ("Sure was.") *Meowth: Hey, look! The sun! *Ben: With the coming of the dawn and the sound of the church bells, the spirits of the departed vanish. *(Later, the citizens of the town and our heroes set boats with lanterns on them out to sea as part of a festival tradition) *Officer Jenny: At the end of every summer, the visitors send out these tiny boats. Each one with a candle to help light the way for any wandering spirits who can't find their way back home. *Ben: More specifically, to help the maiden's true love find his way back to his beloved. And that's the purpose for my boat. (closes his eyes as he sets his boat in the water) May this boat light the way for the spirit of the maiden's beloved soldier, so he may return to her after two-thousand years. *(On one boat, sits Gastly in the form of the Maiden, but he then turns into the elderly woman) *Gastly: This summer is over, but your legend will continue to live on. *(Soon, the real ghost of the maiden appears from her stone statue) *Maiden: Thank you, Gastly. *Gastly: My pleasure. (turns back to his original form) I enjoy keeping alive all the old legends that people have forgotten over the years. And if I do a good job of it, I make a few bucks as well. (a cash register materializes) *Maiden: I'll see you again next festival. I'll be waiting until that day when my true love returns to me, at last. *Gastly: Well, I am a ghost Pokemon. Perhaps, one day, I'll meet the young man you love. And if I do, I'll remind him that his maiden still longs for him to return. *Maiden: Thank you, and goodbye! (fades away back into her statue) *(Meanwhile, Brock looks at Maiden's Rock one more time) *Brock: If only you were two-thousand years younger. (sighs) Maybe next year. *(Meanwhile, everyone at the festival, our heroes, and even Team Rocket are celebrating the last day of the summer festival, with Jessie and James playing the drums and Meowth playing the flute) *James: I think I'm doing a bang-up job! *Jessie: Let's drum up some fun! *Meowth: Do de do de do de do.. *(Nearby, Ash, Liam and Ben are sitting and looking at the entries for ghost type Pokemon) *Ash: A ghost Pokemon. Gastly. *Pikachu: Pikachu. ("Pretty spooky.") *Ben: Still, I can't believe that we were seeing the power of a ghost Pokemon instead of an actual ghost the whole time! (in thought) Still, I got another case of the chills while leaving my gift for the maiden at the shrine. Maybe that wasn't Gastly, but the actual ghost herself. *Liam: Yeah. Pretty incredible, but I think it's handy to have a dark type ready, just in case you have to fight one. *(Soon, Misty and the Light Music Club girls show up wearing beautiful outfits) *Misty: Sorry we're late. *(The three are amazed at how cute and beautiful they all look) *Ben: Wow! If you don't mind me saying, you all look absolutely beautiful! *Liam: With a capital B! *Yui: (blushes) Aw, thanks, Ben-chan. Li-chan. *Liam: (in thought) Li-chan? *Mio: You really think so? *Ben: We know so, Mio! *Misty: Come on, boys! Let's dance! (takes Ash's hand) *Ash: Uh, sure! *Ben: Let's! *Liam: Yeah! Let's celebrate! *Misty: You too, Pikachu! *Pikachu: Pika! ("Okay!") *(All of them head towards the crowd to dance) *Narrator: And so, the summer festival draws to a close. There's autumn in the air, which means that poor Brock won't get back to the beach until next year. But cheer up, Brock! A lot can happen in a year's time! Who knows what new adventures, and romances, are waiting just over the horizon? *(episode ends) Category:NegimaLover Category:Transcripts